The Zaedik Oracles
'' ' With patience, we embrace; with practice, we strive; with understanding, we awaken. The Balance is in us, and through that, we are enlightened.' - ''Oracle Mage Tasuo, 3A. 59. The Zaedik Oracles were founded in the early years of the present Age by stranded members of the Kel’Tor. After the Final Battle caused such huge devastation to the planet, the Kel’Tor members decided to use their wisdom and abilities to help rebuild the broken continent. They decided to rename themselves the Oracles, or the Yelvel, in the Qua’Ren language. For years they contemplated the reasons for magic and how the Final Battle's destruction could have been lessened. They believed that Mages were too distant from their powers. They believed the Kel'Tor, and the other Mage groups, are too disattached from the Balance. The Balance is resonsible for creating the energy of magic in the universe and through that, Mages are able to create spells. The Oracles have a deep, spiritual understanding of the Balance and believe that by understanding it, you gain true enlightenment and strength. The Zaedik Oracles live longer than the majority of other Mages. They can reach up to 400 years, sometimes even 500, in comparison to the average 250-330 years in the Kel’Mor and Renzon. The Zaedik Oracles pass down their teachings to each generation about the Balance of Magic and the importance of being spiritually connected it. They are usually very unwilling to share these teachings with outsiders. Due to their greater understanding of the Balance and how magic works, their spiritual connection is much more powerful in comparison to other Mages, and this is why they live much longer. Although they are viewed as a more passive Mage Organisation in comparison to the Kel'Mor or the Ren'Zon, they are revered for their wisdom, healing ability and leadership. Unlike the other Mage Organisations, they only meddle with politics when an issue of law is concerned. Oracles' training is more focused on the elements of Spirit than any other Mage Organisation. Although the Kel'Mor have more knowledge of spells, and the Ren'Zon more proficiency in combat, the Oracles are more connected to magic and do not need become as tired. Plot Standing History Era of Promise The Blight Wars The Clan Bondings Location Convergence of Elders The Oracles Background Apprentice Training Becoming an Oracle Oracle Novices must complete a pilgrimage. They travel to each province in Zaedik and learn from the resident Oracles until they are allowed to move on to the next part of their quest. When they have completed their journey, they are tested by an Elder in their knowledge of spells, their connection with the Balance, and various other skills in law, politics, healing, leadership and history. If they have passed, they become an Oracle and are assigned to a particular area. If they do not pass, they must complete the pilgrimage again. Hierarchy The Oracles do not have a defined hierarchy like the Kel’Mor or the Renzon. Oracles are assigned to each province in Zaedik to offer healing, spiritual guidance and judgement in law. The senior Oracle of each group is called an Elder. To determine who becomes an Elder, a trial called ‘The Enlightening’ is held every three decades. This competition has several trials which test its candidates across a wide array of skills. Any Oracle can apply for the trial and present Elders can retake the trial to affirm their position, but they are also allowed to resign. Resigned Elders become known as Wise Oracles. The Oracle Elders from each region gather at the Convergence of Elders thrice annually or whenever any Elder calls for an emergency assembly. They also attend the Golden Summit, the main council in the Zaedik West faction. The Oracle Code Society and Culture Powers The Five Elements Spells List of Common Spells Talents Category:Mages Category:Plot Category:Factions and Organisations